Drilladillo
'' Just roll with it!'' Is Drilladillos catchphrase. Drilladillo is an armadillo in a robotic armadillo. Background Drilladillo is not a robot, in fact he is an ordinary Armadillo. But one day in the sandy deserts of skylands, Greebles came mining oil and gunpowder ore, they came with no care, digging up most of the soil, destroying Drilladillo's home. But no Armadillo could face the trolls. Armadillo's were to small, paranoid, no power. But Drilladillo came up with an idea, he decided to build the ultimate Armadillo robot, with the help of the whole town, he created it within 5 minutes. Then they sent the robot off, but it didn't start. It needed a driver, then Drilladillo volunteered to ride it. He dashed for the Greebles, while firing drills to fend them off. The drills made a successful hit, blasting the Greebles to another island in skylands. He now knows he is the armadillo for the job. Eon asked Drilladillo if he wanted to join the skylanders. As soon as he got the chance, he accepted! Drilladillo now fends off Greebles and other evil-doers with the might of his Drilladillo Bot. Upgrades Drill shot: Press attack 1 to shoot off high speeding drills. Mecha Roll: Roll up into a ball and ram down your foes. Armadillo cannon: Press attack 3 to shoot yourself out of the robot like a cannon ball then quickly retreat back to the bot. Basic Upgrades Drilltastic: Drills do increased damge, YAY MORE POWER! Startle slam: Hold the jump button to slam on the ground to cause a shockwave to move in all directions for a short duration, did ya hear that? Ball craze: Mecha Roll does increased damage, armydillo time! Quick reflexes: You hit twice before returning to bot at an increased speed, two times the damage!? Path 1: Mechadillo (Drill and Mecha ball) The drillinator: Drills now home and do increased damage, about time! Grease ball: Mecha ball is easier to control, is faster, and does increased damage, what not to like? Spike pit: Leave spikey mines by pressing attack 1 in mecha ball form, this is the BOMB! Path 2 Rockadillo (Armadillo cannon) Power ball: When you hit an enemy with your armadillo cannon, it launches them back always hitting another or multiple nearby enemies, see all that launching really works out your muscles! Super shot: Hold attack 3 to charge the cannon that you can aim then release it to launch you so hard it does alot of damage and you'll bounce across the room damaging anything that touches you. Tea for two: An armadillo buddy is also launched with you in the cannon too! See another way to win with friends. Soulgem and Wowpow Mecha charge: Hold attack 2 to charge the roll attack, then release it to blast forward. Wowpow: Spikey body: Spikes suround you while your charging armadillo cannon attack, damaging anything that touches you. Trivia *His rolling and his shell bear resemblence to the DK64 boss, Armydillo. *In one of his upgades, it mentions Armydillo. *Drilladillo has the Tech symbol as his robots shell joint. Category:Male characters Category:Tech Category:Weapon skylanders Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Skylanders Category:Animal Skylanders Category:Tech Skylanders Category:Armadillo Skylanders Category:Drill Skylanders Category:Ball Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:4 Legged Skylanders Category:Robot/Organic Category:Weapon Skylanders Category:Four legged Category:Male charcters